


午夜时分

by dakangshuji



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 08:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11917131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dakangshuji/pseuds/dakangshuji
Summary: 他们的运气似乎不太好，而在经历了太多的尴尬场面之后，救护车现在似乎有些过于谨慎了。





	午夜时分

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kikaikitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/gifts).
  * A translation of [Midnight Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784855) by [kikaikitai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaikitai/pseuds/kikaikitai). 



> Thanks for the author 's authorization!

一只熟悉的手抚摸着救护车的脸，医生的身体立刻紧绷，他转过头。

“等等，”他说，擎天柱正欲送出的吻僵在脸上，而医生选择无视。他扫视着这个普普通通的房间，以及视线范围内的任何地方，他的医疗箱、其他同伴的房间、孩子们的娱乐区、直到外面的大厅。

“现在是午夜了，老朋友，”擎天柱挺直身子，看着自己心爱的伴侣，他正俯身仔细地察看着一只箱子，“他们都在充电状态，而孩子们都回家了。”

救护车放下箱子，看上去有点儿尴尬。“我只是——之前我们总是被撞见……”

擎天柱微笑地走过去，抚摸着救护车的脸。“而我只想要这个。＂他低声说着，侧过身子，轻轻地贴上医生的嘴。

医生紧绷的身体骤然放松，他轻叹了口气，回应着这个吻。当他们分开时，擎天柱的额头依然紧贴着同伴，享受着这份甜蜜的寂静。救护车总是容易紧张，时刻警惕着各种可能的伤害，而擎天柱只希望他能够放轻松，希望可以看到医生的笑容。

“想来和我一起充电吗？”擎天柱问道，而救护车终于笑了，他合上光学镜。

就好像他真的有必要问出来一样，医生想。


End file.
